


No Birthday is Complete Without Cake

by ermamu



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermamu/pseuds/ermamu
Summary: Otto celebrates his first birthday hundreds of years late.





	No Birthday is Complete Without Cake

The thing on the plate looked it would be more at home on the ground outside than where it was right now. 

“My cute Theresa, what is this?” asked Otto as he took a closer look. 

Black powder was dusted all over the plate with its origin point seemingly being the thing in the center. The thing looked like a lump of coal that had what appeared to be frosting on it, but could easily be mistaken for something much more lewd.

“It’s cake Grandpa!” replied Theresa as if that fact was obvious. 

“But for what reason?” said Otto with genuine confusion in his voice

“Because today’s your birthday!” replied Theresa once again.

Otto had never really celebrated his birthday. At this point in time, the years just blended together making a birthday seem quite useless. However he made sure to celebrate Theresa’s because it seemed quite important to him. 

When he gave her cake on that day she asked him why, Otto had easily replied because that was the day she was “born” and that it was a very special day. 

Otto had found it much harder to reply to her follow-up questions.

“If birthdays are so special than why don’t you have one?”

“Uh”

“If you don’t have one then they must not be that special!”

“That’s not-”

Theresa managed to drag Otto’s birthday from him and immediately set about on a “most noble quest” 

According to a book she read, birthdays were meant to be celebrated with “parties”. A “party” entailed cake, presents, and friends. But Grandpa had everything in the world and Theresa had no friends to “invite”. A cake was all she could give to him. 

A different book said that a cake needed water, flour, sugar, and eggs. Well, it said there were other things needed too, but she hadn’t learned terms like “stiff peaks” and “beat until creamy”. 

Theresa had watched Grandpa cook plenty, so she must have picked something up by “ozzy-moses”. She headed off to the kitchen with undue confidence. 

Needless to say, it was a total disaster. Unseparated eggs couldn’t form stiff peaks, flour carelessly dumped in flew carelessly across the room, and the sugar was long forgotten. 

The end result was less of a cake and more of a rock. But it was all Theresa had, so she had to make it work. 

“Ah, that’s right, today is my birthday….” said Otto.

Theresa expentantly handed Otto a fork. He jabbed the fork down into the cake. The prongs bent. Theresa handed him another fork. 

Otto bit the bullet and picked up the cake. He then did a more literal bite into the cake. Made with love, but it tasted like dust and ash. 

Theresa nervously wrung her hands. She knew it wasn’t good enough! Grandpa would hate her! Her thoughts continually spiraled downwards and she began to cry. 

Otto internally panicked. He didn’t mean to hurt her feelings! Something needed to be done quickly! 

“Thank you, Theresa,” said Otto as he hugged her. 

Theresa leaned into Otto as he wiped away her tears.

“The cake wasn’t very good was it,” asked Theresa

“No, but the thought was,” replied Otto with a smile.


End file.
